Daddy's Girl
by Alianne Potter-Black
Summary: Ginny Weasly's Life throught her fathers eyes. Not DH compliant


i do not own anything but the plot. i like it but you can decide for yourself if it's good or not

* * *

**Daddy's (Not-so-) little Girl**

_A small child runs behind two boys a few years older than her, her red hair streaming out behind her. The child's father watches from the window as one of the boys falls back only to make the girl trip and fall to her knees. As she starts to cry, her father runs out over to where she is laying, her brothers long gone by then. He holds her close to him and tells her every thing will be okay. She asks him why boys are so stupid and when he tells her she wont think that for long, she tells him the only boy she will never think is stupid is him._

_Ten years old and dying to start Hogwarts, the young girl meets a boy in the town near her home and starts a friendship with him. The father is saddened to see her going to her mummy instead of him. As the boy and his little girl become closer, she pulls further away from her daddy until, one day, she tells him she's spending the night in the town and going to a muggle amusement park the next day. The next day, early in the morning, she runs home with tears in her eyes and asks him why boys are jerks and if they are ever going to change. Her father looks down at her and tells her that one day she'll meet a wonderful boy and fall deeply in love with him. She laughs and tells him he's stupid too. She promises then never to leave her daddy behind._

_Her fourth year at Hogwarts comes and she is long since past the stage of confiding her heart and soul into her Daddy. She writes home to tell her parents that she has a boyfriend whom she cares very much about. As the year goes on, she breaks up with the boy and goes on to another. She breaks up with this boy in the middle of her fifth year to go out with her brother's best friend- the Boy-who-lived as some called him. She would often write home to tell her father how much this boy meant to her and how she could finally see what he was talking about all those years. _

_She came home a month later in tears and ran strait up to her father. She told him how much the boy had hurt her by leaving her behind and that if she couldn't have him for the rest of her life, she would love no one else. Her father held her and told her that no matter what, he would never hurt her and that she was still his little girl._

_Now the war is over and the boy who once broke his child's heart is asking permission to have his daughter- his only girl, his youngest child -to have her hand in marriage. He remembers his ten year old daughter's promise to never leave him and realizes that it's time for him to let her go. He gives the boy his blessing and watches as this boy- the savior of the free world -goes to talk with his daughter- no longer a little girl, she looks like her mother did at the age of eight-teen. Her red hair is long, reaching the middle of her back, and her slender frame is tall, reaching five foot five at the least. As he hears her say yes, he frowns and walks outside standing in the place where she once told him that she would be his little girl forever. She follows him and wraps her arms around him and tells him she'll still be his baby if he wants, she just won't be at his house any more. He tells her that as long as she knows this is what she wants he'll deal with it- whether he wants to or not._

Arthur Weasley stands outside the Bride's Room and anxiously awaits the minute when he has to give away his daughter. He thinks back to the past and gets lost in memories of old until he hears the door open and he sees his daughter- no longer a child with a scraped knee or a young girl with a wounded pride, but a woman, radiating happiness off her gorgeous smile and proud stance. He tells her she looks beautiful and grabs her small hand in his as the music starts and the brides maids lead them out the door and into the yard where he watched her grow from child to the beautiful young woman on his arm. He stops where he is supposed to, gives her a kiss and hands her to the next man in her life, watching, with tears in his eyes as she joins her life to another's as he did so many years before.

Later on, at the reception, Arthur stands by his wife and watches as his daughter, now a married woman, dances with all six of her brothers before coming over to him. The song they play for the father daughter dance is one that truly defines how he is feeling at the moment. He sways her back and forth and side to side as he tells her how proud he is of her.

As the party breaks down, Ginny walks over to her father, long past the sorrow of losing a daughter and beaming at the fact that he now has Harry Potter in his family, and tells him that he was right about it all except that he's still the only boy who she doesn't think is stupid.

_**Finite**_

* * *

tell me what you think 


End file.
